Letters under the Sakura tree
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Bad title. Japan is now recving and writing letters from anyone! Send him some letters! Everything will hopfully be awserd and ratd t for letters. Never know whats going to happpen.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa and hello from Japan and I!

Japan: Konichiwa. *bows*

MeiMei: I got Japan to willingly respond to letters that you send to him! And yes, he did it willingly.\

Japan: Hai.

MeiMei: Are you just going to answer everything with one word?

Japan: ….

MeiMei: Never mind. PLESE THIS IS JAPAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SO KEEP IT RATED T!

Japan: I wirr answer everything truthfully and not rie to you.

MeiMei: You just read that off a script.

Japan: *holds up paper* was I supposed to say something erse?

MeiMei: *face palm* I don't Japan to hid in his house again for 200 hundred more years so... EMMBARESE HIM TO THE FULLEST EXCTENT!

Japan: O.O

MeiMei: Don't worry *pats Japan's head* If they don't I will. ^.^

Japan: I am doomed.

MeiMei: Send in letters to save Japan from his doom! Now I will sing the doom song!

Japan: And I wirr go spend time with my dog and bunny.

MeiMei: WAIT FOR ME!


	2. Talk about the past

Konnichiwa everyone! *bows* I got more letters! *throws confetti* I'm trying to stay sane in this one but I think I failed, epically. I'll try later…

Japan: *bows*

MeiMei: Ok, so we have a few so far. *hands over letters*

Japan: This is from ShunKazamis-Girl.

Konnichiwa,

It is very nice to meet you. *bows* I'm just wondering... what do you think of Germany and Italy (in general)?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

Japan: She is very porite. I think that Germany-san may be a bit, uh, tough sometimes but is a very good friend. He is very protective of Itary-san. Itary-san… He is a very good friend and is not fearfur to express his feerings.

MeiMei: Unlike you…do you have to be so polite sometimes? I'm going to have to get that binoculars that Korea made to see people's thoughts and use it on you.

Japan: Next letter?

MeiMei: Oh I forgot! *face palm* Speaking of Korea, this is from XxTimeOfDeathxX…Hi! What's up? *waves*

Japan: *takes letter*

MeiMei: *glares* I was going read it.

Hello Japan~!

I wanted to know what it was like to live under the same roof as Korea…and have China to take care of you! That sounds amazing… (except for the Korea part, because of all the groping…)

Well, Sianarah! For now…

Japan: It was hard to live with Korea-san because of the groping and da-zee. China-san…

MeiMei: I think you just brought up bad memories…

Japan: China–san was picky with how you ate. When I put too much soy sauce on something, he would yerr at me. Once I had mixed these two foods together, now I don't remember what they were. That was when Korea-san first came. He had stated yerring at me, and then Korea-san had thrown food, starting a food fight. I think I was smiring and raughing that day.

MeiMei: I just got a fax from China. WHO EVEN USES FAXES THESE DAYS?

Japan: China does…

MeiMei: That was a rhetorical question! *glares* He says you were smiling and laughing…How does he know what we were talking about? *shrugs and shuts blinds*

Japan: It seems that Ireland, the republic has written me a letter.

MeiMei: Read it! *claps*: D

Dia Dhuit Japan,

It's been a while since we last met. I'm Ireland, the Republic that is, I'm the British are's ex adopted sister. I just want to know how things are going for ye since over here in the EU things are shaky in the economy.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

Japan: Oh, herro Irerand. *bows* Rike what America says arot, I am trying to get back on my feet from the earthquake and tsunami. I have heard from Itary and Germany how tough it is over there. I don't think that most of them changing over to the euro were a good idear.

MeiMei: Poor Ireland! Being England's adopted sister. I have one question; do you have better food then him? I wanna try some!

Japan: Some of the issues I have here are rike export markets, erectricity, and Thailand's floods. One good thing is yen varue.

MeiMei: Greece is trying to not go bankrupt as I heard. But why Thailand's flood? I thought he has sparkle parties with sharks and his elephant Toto.

Japan: -.-

MeiMei: aw…don't be sad for your kitty! XP

Japan: *confused look*

MeiMei: *face desk* sigh…you must not read watch your own anime.

Japan: •.•

MeiMei: Don't worry! We have another letter! *reads letter* haha! This one is so good! Now stop giving me looks.

Japan: What? *tries to take letter*

MeiMei: I'LL READ IT!

Dear Japan,

Hello dad that I want but can't have, my name is Tsuki and I am America and Britain's daughter, and the personification if South Florida. Now for my questions. Why did you attack my sister Hawaii? She was a small child at the time, very small. Now for question 2. Can you help me confess my love to Russia? Please, if you don't then I will bring out your worst nightmare, and post embarrassing pictures of you on the internet. Now for the dare/torture. You have to let the world, by the world I mean all of the countries personifications, glomp you.

Singed

Tsuki

Japan and MeiMei: Glomp?

MeiMei: OK, even I don't want you to summit to that much torture. I don't like people hugging me either. *glomps Japan* But I wanna glomp you!

Japan: *pushes Mei off* Sorry for attacking your sister. *bows* I stirr don't feer good about that.

MeiMei: He feels really bad because now he just curled up on the couch and I think he's crying…no wait, he's just drifting off to space.

Japan: I'm rearry sorry. My boss told me to attack. I stir have nightmares about when America dropped bombs on my cities.

MeiMei: Its ok, Japan. Don't worry. Man, he looks freaked out. I've been to both cites and it's really beautiful there. Even if something bad happened there, they rebuild it more beautiful! There are monuments like the cranes for the girl. Come on, you still have to answer about confessing her love to Russia.

Japan: That man is a monster created by fallout from nuclear tests! He tears down buildings! He breathes fire! You shourd ask China to do that. I'm not really that close to Russia.

MeiMei: *pops up* No pun intended! I crack myself up! Haha…Rochu…I don't really like that pairing but…anyway.

Japan: ?

MeiMei: Because of the land mass is closer and…Sheesh, you need to get out more often.

Japan: *sweat drop* How did you get the pictures of me?

MeiMei: I wanna see the pictures! Send them to me! My mailbox is always open! *holds up empty box* See?

Alaska: *jumps through window* South Florida likes Russia?

MeiMei: Yes, she likes Russia who was your father until America bought you from him. Bad dad. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! *pushes Alaska back out the window*

Japan: Arr of them glomping me?

MeiMei: EVEN THE PERVERTS? AND SOUTH KOREA TOO! *pulls out kanata and drags Japan out the door* Japan and I will go to the G8 building for the glomping madness! Send in your letters and come to the glomp fest! Arigato!

Japan: Nani?


	3. Chapter 3

MeiMei: We're back from the G8 building and hug fest!

Japan: O.e

MeiMei: poor Nihon, scared for life. Well, we got to get back to work!

Japan: *shakily hands over letters*

MeiMei: Ah~! It seems that Illinois has written you a letter!

**Dear Japan,**

**Hey there Kiku! It's me, Illinois, the 21st state of America! How are you? It's been a while since you last visited us. Once again, I'm sorry that my sister Louisiana flirted with you. Our 'foreign' Papa is France after all, so it was bound to happen...**

**H-Hey, Louisiana, this is my letter!**

**Bonjour ma cherie~! Remember me? Ohonhonhonhon~! I hope you remember my... time with you~!**

**Sis, back off! It's my turn to write to Japan! Get your own letter!**

**But frère, I only wanted to further spread L'Amoure!**

**Yeah yeah, I get it. Now shoo! Ehehehe, sorry about that Japan. Guess I'll write to you later.**

**From, Leroy O'Hare jones, the state of Illinois!**

**And Louis Bonnefoy-Jones, the state of Louisiana~!**

**Sis, once again, get outta my letters!**

**Ohonhonhonhon~!**

MeiMei: Louisiana scares me. But hey states! Your 'foreign' dad tried to hug Japan at the glomping fest but I stopped him.

Japan: Konichiwa, Irrinois-san *bows* I am doing fine. I am sorry that I wasn't ablre to visit you, just with everything that is happening over in my country…

MeiMei: *re-reads letter* What does she mean by 'time with you'?

Japan: …

MeiMei: I don't think he wants to remember your time with him. TELL ME IN YOUR NEXT LETTER! XP

Japan: I shourd make you something to herp keep her away.

MeiMei: Just like when Italy was driving and that made you make safer cars, even if it killed you. Hey, why don't Illinois visit sometimes?

Japan: My house is furr enough with you here.

MeiMei: What? You have Pochi, Neko and me. How is that a lot?

Japan: *sigh*

MeiMei: What? *confused* IS THAT SAKE?

Japan: O.O

A while later….

Japan: I wirr now be reading the retters because I think MeiMei-kun is unable to.

MeiMei: I'm still sober!

Japan: This is from Oklahoma and Indian territory.

**Konichiwa, Japan**

**This is Indian Territory. It's been interesting over here. Y'know how Europe is covered with snow? Yeah. Not us States. It's crazy seeing temps get up to the 60's. That's in Fahrenheit. Anyway, wondering how it was goin' with ya. Me an' my twin brother, who represents Oklahoma territory, were really bored. Our governor doesn't let him get out often. But Dad's driving me crazy.**

**From, **

**Oklahoma and Indian territory**

**(a.k.a, Jessie and Cherokee Jones)**

Japan: Arigato for asking me about how I am. So, far I am fine except with the nucrear reactor shut down and earthquake mess.

MeiMei: They said it's going to take about 63 years for that place to be safe to live in again! You said it was the safest in the world! *pokes Japan*

Japan: *flinches* That is around 15 degrees Cersius for us. If you are bored, I wirr be sending something over to you and your brother.

MeiMei: *peeks in box* THERES VIDEO GAMES THAT HAVEN'T EVEN COME OUT YET! JAPAN!

Japan: They are just Engrish versions of the Japanese ones. MeiMei wirr be sending those panda ninjas she is so found of over to deriver them. *bows*

MeiMei: Next is from XxTimeOfDeathxX!

**Hello, **

**I am sorry, for the bringing of the bad memories (-.-) Do you have a crush?**

MeiMei: You sound like Starfi-

Japan: *covers MeiMei's mouth* I accept your aporogy. *blushes* the crush?

MeiMei: *slips out* Who is it Japan?

Japan: Ah, this next retter is from Tsuki.

MeiMei: STOP ADVOIDING THE QUESTION!

Japan: *waves panda in front of Mei's face*

MeiMei: Panda…

**Dear Japan, **

**I forgive you for attacking Hawaii, and RUSSIA IS NOT A MONSTER! THE ONLY MONSTER IS FRANCE! And how did Alaska wind up at your place? And I'm a master spy, thank Britain for my training, and YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GLOMP IS! IT ORIGINATED IN JAPAN! Sorry about my temper, you can thank Cuba for that, and I'LL GOING TO KILL YOU ALASKA! Well, I'll just send sunflowers to Russia, they are abundant here, well, I'll await your reply**

**Signed**

**Tsuki**

Japan: I do know what glomp is but that part MeiMei-kun was laughing and reading. I did not know it was glomp untir I had re-read the retter a few times. Sorry. *bows* I do not know why Araska was here, I'm sure MeiMei-kun knows why. *sweat drop* a spy? Sorry if I had offend you. *bows*

MeiMei: *wakes up* Japan's a ninja! How else did you think he gets all of the yaoi ideas? FROM WATCHING THE OTHER COUNTRIES! Especially that monster frog, France.

Alaska: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

MeiMei: I told you to get out! *throws out door*

Japan: I consider Russia a monster because of what he did to me in war. I had nearly gone broke just to win it. *drinks tea* MeiMei-kun, what did you put in here?

MeiMei: Tea…

Japan: and?

MeiMei: T^T what? I want you to tell the truth so I put some of that truth stuff I got from England who got it from Snape!

Japan: *sighs*

MeiMei: I will send my ninja pandas to deliver the flowers so they'll be still fresh! Don't worry! Russia told me to ask you to become one, da?

Japan: Next retter.

**Japan, **

**I can see why ye think that way about the Euro. But hey if you can survive 750 years of Caterpillar face's shite cooking and treatment you can handle a lot.**

**Ireland**

Japan: 750 years…?

MeiMei: Of England's cooking? *Holds out plates of food* Luckily, I made extra food! Don't worry, China taught me how to cook!

Japan: If you need anything prease terr me. I would rike to herp out friends. *bows* Arigato for sending retters to me!

MeiMei: *bows* Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Bela: Since my sister and Japan are hanging out together at the mall somewhere, I'll be reading letters!

MeiMei: *pushes Bela out the door* THERES A REASON THIS IS CALLED 'LETTERS UNDER THE SAKURA TREE'! It's writing letters to Japan not you!

Japan: There's a retter from Wisconsin *holds out letter*

**Dear Mr. Japan **

**It's me Wisconsin. If you don't remember, you did teach me some martial arts once. I defiantly remember I was sore and in pain in places I didn't even know I had everyday. If you still don't I was the short one with grey eyes black hair and punk clothing.**

**So how have you been? I hope your doing better I was devastated when I heard what happened. Has anything interesting been going on recently?**

**Sincerely,**

**Samantha L. Jones**

**(Wisconsin) **

**P.S**

**I sent some of my homemade fudge with the letter I hope you like it. **

Japan: I remember you. It is hard to remember arr of America's kids sometimes. Sorry for the sores *bows* Here's something to put on the sores and something you can use rater. *hands over ointment*

MeiMei: *noms on fudge* He originally invented because of all of the sores Korea's got from Taiwan.

Japan: *takes some fudge and eats it* I wirr send you some mochi ice cream for the fudge.

MeiMei: Yep! 'Cause we both like it!

Japan: I am ok but anything going on that is interesting? Ah, my birthday is coming up on the 11th. Germany and Itary are pranning a surprise party for me.

MeiMei: But it's not a surprise since you know about it now!

Japan: that is mostry a big horiday in my country since it is arso Nationar foundation day, also know as _Kenkoku-kinen no hi_.

MeiMei: Next letter! It's from Zero-chan!

**HI JAPAN!**

**First: To the author. I've been trying to find one of these letter things for Japan for a LONG time. Would have done it myself…but I'm a terrible updater…**

**Anyways…Japan! I just wanted to say that you re my favorite Hetalia character! Can I have a hug? PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes***

**Gotta go!**

**ZeroLuver567 aka Zero-chan**

MeiMei: I know! I was trying to find one but I couldn't so I thought, why not make one? The ones that don't really have that much are Germany, Austria (we all know why) Hungary, Vietnam, South Korea, Canada,(who?) the Baltics, Belarus (no need to explain why) and others. EVEN HONG KONG HAS HIS OWN LETTERS! POSSIBLE SEALAND! So, if you writers need an idea, use some from that list!

Japan: Hug me?

MeiMei: I'm a bad updater also sometimes because I get distracted easily. Like I was trying to update one of my stories, I started to watch 'Hetaoni' and forgot to update! T^T

Japan: Werr, if I don't ret you hug me, MeiMei-kun wirr just haunt me so…

MeiMei: HE SAYS YES FOR THE HUG!

Japan: *sighs* H-hai.

MeiMei: This one shorter because I'm me! *noms on fudge* man, this is really good! Like New Jersey's salt water taffy!

Japan: Hai.

MeiMei and Japan: Arigato *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

MeiMei: OK! Now For more letters! And to clear one thing up, I am a girl. No I am not angry at you! Now I feel like China except, not mistaken for a girl but a boy!

Japan: This is from ShunKazamis-Girl

**Dear Japan,**

**Oh, I see. Personally, I think of them that way too. Another thing that makes me wonder though…why do you and Hungary take pictures of yaoi in your camera? And what do you usally do with them..? o.O**

**From,**

**ShunKazamis-Girl**

**P.S. I dare you to make MeiMei do something she really HATES. **

Japan: I am considered to be otaku in my country and Hungary-kun is arso a fan of yaoi. (_thoughts: who said we can't?)_

MeiMei: HA! I KNEW THAT BINOCULARS WERE A GOOD IDEAL! NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF!

Japan: We usuarry take pictures for anime and mange idears. What we usuarry do with them? Ah,

MeiMei: He hides them in his room! *holds up box* Its all in here! But, do something I really hate? Mein gott.

Japan: *blushes* Next retter is from Michigan-san

**Dear Japan,**

Hi! I'm Michigan, one of Americas kids. I wanted to ask how you are doing after the earthquake, and nuclear stuff... I Di hope you get better soon!

Also, do you remember me from Martial Arts? I took it with Wisconsin..

I was the one with the brown hair, always bouncing off the walls?

Yeah..

Anyway, heres some homemade root beer( Their is no alcoholic content in it, Author chick!) for your trouble of reading this...

Bye!

Michelle Lane Jones

(Michigan)

Japan: I still am hurt from it but recovering. Arigato for asking *bows* Yes, I stirr remember you. It was hard to get you to pay attention. You are rearry good when you did, though. No, it was no troubre reading your retter!

MeiMei: Want root beer?

Japan: MeiMei-kun will someone find out how to make it alcohoric.

MeiMei: What? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?

Japan: I don't usalrry drink soda but, I wilrr try it.

MeiMei: NEXT LETTER!

**Dear Mr. Japan**

I know we can be hard to keep track of sometimes. It's fine in the end it did make me stronger. Thanks for the ointment I really needed it me and Minnesota got in to a fight I lost and I'm cover in bruises, cuts and sores. Haha that's kinda funny.

Thanks for the ice cream it's awesome. I'm glad you guys like it I'll have to send more some time.

Awesome where is it I'll have to stop in and drop of a gift for you. Yea it kinda ruins the surprise part of a surprise party if the person it's thrown for knows about it.

Really I think our biggest is a threeway tie between New Years, Christmas and Independence Day.

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

MeiMei: *whispers* it's at Japan's house! Curse Japan and his ninjaness.

Japan: *sweatdrops* You're wercome for it. You don't have to put too much on your cuts. China does have a problrem keeping track of us Asian nations arso. Rast time he had carred Taiwan, Hong Kong. He courdn't move for a few weeks.

MeiMei: dang. That's why I took his wok~!

China: Has anyone seen my wok, aru?

MeiMei: AIYAA! *runs*

Japan: this is from Toon-Girl-Abby,

**TGA:Hey!-bleep-with Fanfiction. I couldn't connect in a complete day!**

Russia:Is that how you greet in a letter Comrade Toony?

TGA:Sorry!It's 'cause of this system I couldn't send a letter to my dear Nihon-kun yet.

Ecuador:We're all happy MeiMei mannaged to do this with Japón!How awe you doing?Wanna some sushi?

Russia:(stares)

TGA:Well,not all.*pushes aside Russia*Don't do that Russia!What do you want?Make Nihon-kun sick again?

Russia:(smiling me)That's the point,da!

Ecuador:(facepalm)

TGA:(headdesks)W-well…Nihon-san,can you send me a sakura,p-please?**

China:Aiyah!You were here-aru!We've still to answer Russia's letter someday,people-aru.

Ecuador:Since you're so intewested in Wussia…?

TGA:I-it doesn't matter!

Russia:Da,let's do it!I don't wanna stay in a place with a lot of Japan-ness in the air!Nyet-Nyet!

Ecuador:We told you guys…we won't do the update until Toony can find a time in the laptop.

TGA:Someone there wants to see a photo of my cats?Nihon-san seemed to be instered in see 'em when he was 're Maya,Venus,Artemisa,Mika & Missy.

Ecuador:Well…Don Wussia appawently is still mad with Japón 'cause of his lose in the Wusso-Japanese Waws & in genewal 'cause of that comment in the fiwst votes to not let him wite with us the next lettah?

TGA:(raises a hand)Yo.

China:(raises a hand)Me too-aru.

Russia:W-why?Oh you Japan…KolKolKolKolKol…

With love(?),vodka and sunflowers(and some chicha and a panda too),

Toon-Girl-Abby,Russia,Ecuador & China

Ps.A/N I'll still use Japan in the next ,but I promised to him.

All Out and Off!

Japan: O.O Yes, I wourd rike some sushi and I wirr send you some sakura. *magically sends over sakura tree* I stirr haven't forgot that Russia. *pulls out katana* I would rike to see your nekos.

MeiMei: Ok! You can use Japan for the next installment! Just return him back to me where you're done. I'm at his house! *raises hand8 do I count?

Japan: *scoats away from Russia* (_thoughts: Stupid vodkla drinking baka)_

MeiMei: Wow Japan. Never knew you thought that.

Japan: *takes binoculars* Now, MeiMei-kun, weren't you supposed to do something you hate?

MeiMei: THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH THE BAD TOUCH TRIO WEARING POLAND'S CROSSING DRESSING CLOTHES! AND HIS SKIRT'S ARE MINI!

Japan: Or a brack rock shooter consplay?

MeiMei: Can I have my wok? *cute face*

Japan: *looks away* no.

MeiMei: you owe me!

Japan: Arigato. *bows*

P.S. If you guys want me to write a oneshot about what happens when MeiMei goes over to the BTT then tell me! Now I should really stop talking in third person. *gets pushed out by Japan*


	6. Chapter 6

I had gotten a review saying I wasn't allowed to list things nor do readers participate so Japan will answer the ones that he already got in story format! It's hard to type this way. T.T

Oh and since Japan's accent is hard to type, I won't.

-Sakura-Tree-

MeiMei kicks down Japan's door, waving around letters. Japan looks up from his paperwork, not even going to bother scolding her.

"YOU GOT MORE FUDGING LETTERS!" She screams, throwing the letters into the air.

"I can't read the letters if you are throwing them around."

"Oh maple." She grabs a random letter and rips it open. "It's from Ireland! Yeah! Wait, this one came weeks ago. Oh well."

**Japan,**

**I've been independent from the half baked ex pirate since 1922 I don't really need help with food. Especially since France does tend to send me some sweets he makes since he actually has tastebuds and we both hate the plastic so called gentleman. I swear if ye lived me life ye would know why we Irish are stronger than ye think.**

**Ireland**

"痛恨 (sorry) for sending you the food then." Japan says.

"But still, you're a friend and I like giving friends presents." Mei whines. A lot of her friends back home loved getting presents. Sometimes she thinks those presents they gave her looked exactly like the ones she gave them. The nation sweat drops and walks away slowly from the pouting girl.

"Hong Kong has told me about you and so has France. You so seem tough. Here is a _sakura_ tree as an apology."

"I wanna tree!"

"Mei-chun, you will get one."

"Really? Can I put up the detectors now?"

"I will think about that." He picks up another letter from the magically growing pile. "Yes you may. We don't want the Bad touch trio to come here."

"Did someone say our names?" Cue the BTT and wok battle.

-_Few hours later-_

"I am now fudging scared for life. Who ever knew Gilbird could be that scary?" Mei shivers and throws the BTT bodi-I mean them out the door.

Japan stares at the small girl who was trying to push them out, "This is from Tsuki"

**Dear Japan**

**I had no idea that Russia did that, he is pretty obsessed with crushing other countries and making them live in his house, in fact before I met him my mom America told me scary stories about him, and during the Cold War how Cuba obtained Nuclear weapons terrified me, I thought Cuba and I were friends, but I learned that it was his boss who would have launched the weapons. Once I met Russia, I got my own opinion about him. Later**

**Tsuki**

" Yes, America-chan will tell scary stories about Russia. My boss was like that also. I wanted to attack America during the war but it was because I was influenced by my boss." He sighs and helps Mei push them. The girl shivers.

" Yes, Russia is obsessed with making other countries 'one with mother Russia' I fell so sorry for Alaska since his mom is in fact Russia." A small crash came from the kitchen and someone ran in.

"Become one with Alaska, da?" Alaska smiles like Russia, holding a salmon in his hands. Mei screams, and tackles Alaska. Japan looks at her then back to a letter.

"Shall I read the next letter?" MeiMei was currently trying to shove Alaska into a cooler.

"Yes please!

"Hai. This is from XxTimeOfDeathxx"

**Dear Japan,**

**GAH! I am sorry i pry too much T~T ... I feel bad now... *walks over to corner and cries* ... And i hope you recover from the tsunami, i know it must suck being all sick and stuff... Like yesterday in class, I almost started bawling when we talked about you being so badly hurt TT-TT ... I hope you recove soon, so i made you a plate of Onigiri! :D enjoy~**

"Thank you for the Onugiri. MeiMei-kun seems to like it." He looks at the said girl who sat on top of the cooler. She was munching on of the triangular rice balls.

" THIS IS AWSOME!" China comes out of no where, and grabs her.

"Let's go, aru." She struggles from his grasp, trying to keep Alaska in the cooler and the rice ball in her hands.

" NOOOO! Me wanna stay for awhile!" She does a cute face.

China couldn't but help exclaim at the cuteness, "Kawaii~!" But then he snaps out of it and tries to drag her out again. Her nails snatched into the floorboards, actually leaving gashes.

Japan looks at the next letter, "Hiroshima?"

**Dear Daddy,**

**Hi daddy! Happy Birthday~ I deepry thank you for reting me fianary go outside, ever since the bombings of WW2. I was wondering... who do you have a crush on? (I hope it is either America-san or Engrand-san) Anyways, I got you a new scarf for your birthday!**

**With rots of rove,**

**Kitty-chan a.k.a. Hiroshima**

Japan pulls out a soft white scarf and wraps it around his neck, "You're welcome for letting you outside. I was worried about your heath and safety. You were still weak." Someone, Mei had gotten away from China and was now standing behind Japan with a video camera.

"Answer about the crush question." She glares at him, turning on the camera.

"I cannot answer that question. It's too personal."

" Aw come on! Don't tell me its Greece!" She gasped then was nearly manhandled by China out.

" Ok, now you're coming with me, aru." She screams but China carries her out, fireman style. Japan looks down, back at the floorboards.

"She even left scratch marks from her nails. Arigato Hiroshima for sending a letter. I'm sorry for not visiting you for a long time. The crush, I will tell you later in private." He picks up all of the letters.

"LET ME GO OLD MAN!"

"I AM NOT OLD ARU! I'M COOL, HIP AND YOUNG, ARU!"

-Sakura-Trees-

One thing, if I didn't have your letter in here, and the other chapters, then it will be in the next chapter or maybe I don't know. You can tell me and I will find it and Japan will responed.

Should I write what happened to MeiMei when she was with the bad touch trio for doing what she hates? Tell me what you thin!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! There is one problem because I have exams coming up in school I have to update a bit slower so I'm sorry in advance! I tried to get everyone in this one chapter but, it's getting harder to write. Sorry!

HOW DO THE FORMS WORK? CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?

-Sakura-Tree-

"Stupid China. Not allowing me to help Japan with his letters." MeiMei drags in a bag full of the said letters with Pochi behind her.

"Hello MeiMei-chun." Japan bows and she bows back.

"You've got more letters!" She pulls out one ripping it open, "ow, paper cut." He takes the letter away from her before she got anymore.

**YEAH! *glomps Japan***

**Anywho... um... *thinks***

**Whats up?**

**... that was lame. You don't have to answer that.**

**Okay just thought of a better question.**

**Have you ever cosplayed as a Vocaloid? Or cosplay in general? *is curious***

**BYE!**

**Zero-chan**

"Hai. I have consplayed as a vocaloid and other anime characters. I had gone to a meeting all in consplay with Germany and Italy. We had gone as Ash, Misty and Brock from Pokémon." Japan smiles from the memory, "Other nations also joined later."

"Japan, there's a video of you consplaying with the other nations on YouTube." Mei yells from the other room. (Yes, it is actually on YouTube. Goggle it!)

"Next letter?"

**Dear Mr. Japan**

**All right that's good to know for later reference. I'll most likely need to know that next time Minnesota wants to fight. Well with a large family someone's bound to be forgotten. Hehe nice one stealing the wok. Good luck avoiding getting in to trouble.**

**Samantha L. Jones**

**(Wisconsin)**

Japan bows, "You are welcome. Yes, in large families, some are tend to be forgotten." Like his own. There was a lot of Asian Nations that China had to take of. Sometimes he even got forgotten. \

Mei holds up a wok, smiling, "I still have it! China won't get it back anytime soon, unless Japan gets it." The said nation grabs it out of her hands.

"We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt again."

"Fine. You're not my brother." She glares at him.

"I am older then you."

"Next letter."

**TGA:(bouncing)Arigatou, Nihon-san! I liked the sakura no ki! I was expecting a hana kedo…you itsumo are one step forward us!**

**Ecuador: Toony,can you speak english please? Ow at least spanish?**

**Russia: Or russian? Sorry comrade Toony, but nobody understands you.**

**TGA: Gomen-ne kedo ROSHIA-go wo hanasemasen! And I don't really care as long as Nihon-san ga boku ni wakarimasu yo! I really think the 'Japanese Ranguage' is always parodied & badly. That includes the MeiMei/imoto-chan present.**

**Russia: What are you saying? It IS funny.**

**Ecuador(chuckles)**

**TGA: Da,rrrrright. See how I am laughink.**

**Russia: KolKolKolKolKol…**

**China: Russia! Act like an adult while with these kids…wait,just act maturely-aru. Aiyah,where's my wok when I really need it-aru? The lil' sis has it,so she must really give me it back-aru! Haven't we told you that we're currently writing the next installment-aru? Now we aren't using Japan so you've him back-aru.*sends him back magically*Just return him when you finish-aru.**

**Ecuador: Have Hong Kong too! He's plain bowing!*Ditto***

**TGA:Here's the yakusoku no photo!They're kawaii,aren't they?4 grayish tabbies and one kuroi bigger is Maya.**

**Russia:Well…if someone wants…I sent a vodka Comrade MeiMei become one with me?**

**With love,vodka and sunflowers(and chicha and a panda too!),**

**TGA,Russia,Ecuador and China**

**All Out and Off!**

**(Sumimasen if I commited mistakes with the nihon-go.I am learning it by myself 'cause Ecuador doesn't have a real place to learn it soshite I could had made a mistake)**

Both of the people in the house sweatdrop. MeiMei was the first to speak up. "Sorry if the Japanese language is bad. My uncle is Japanese and I sometimes speak with an accent like his even though I'm Chinese." She sighs, "I don't really know how to write the way Japan is speaking. It's really hard."

"We don't need this vodka bottle." Japan holds it out the window and drops it into the cooler that held Alaska.

"ALASKA!" A girl's voice yelled. She had long blonde hair and wore a red lottia dress, wielding a tree branch.

"Have you seen my brother?" Washington asks. Mei points out the widow and the state jumps out.

"Hi Wash! What's up?" They heard Alaska say.

"Come with me. You are so not going to get out of the house this time." She answers.

"Do I have to be here?" Hong Kong asks from the corner he now sat in.

"Here is your wok, China-san." Japan holds out said weapon to China who talks it and disappears through the letter.

"NO! I will not become one with you! I'm already with China and Japan!" Mei pauses, "I mean, I already like 'live' with them so no. Sorry Russia."

"This is from Tea and some trolls?" Japan reads the letter.

**Hello! My Name is Tea Alexander! I wanna write a letter along with some...friends...**

**Karkat: WHO THE HELL IS THIS F*** *SS?**

**Tea: *sucker punches Karkat* SHUT UP NOOK SUCKER.**

**Karkat: *rubs injury* ...**

**Sollux: 2o we a2k hiim que2tiion2 and 2tuff?**

**Tea: Yes Sollu-bee~**

**Sollux: A2 the country of Japan, are you good wiith electroniic2?**

**Tea: Good one!**

**Sollux: Thank2.**

**Tavros: uH, CAN i GO NEXT?**

**Tea: Sure Tavs~**

**Tavros: oKAY, uH, DO YOU, uH, LIKE VIDEO GAMES?**

**Eridan: Me next, lowwbloods.**

**Tea: *rolls eyes***

**Eridan: Wwould...you be my matesprite?**

**Tea: *starts choking him with his own scarf* DO NOT ASK SUCH VILE QUESTIONS!**

**Sollux:...I'm really glad I re2pect her...**

**Tavros: i'M GLAD WE'RE BEST FRIENDS...**

**Karkat: I'LL ASK MINE WHILE SHE KILLS THAT IDIOT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**Tea: *lets go of Eridan* Well, that's all for now~**

**Eridan: SWWEET OXYGEN! HOWW I LOVVE THEE!**

**Tea: Bye~!**

**Karkat:...Moodswing-y $$ b*tch...**

"HOM3STUCK! Y34H! TH4T 1S SO W1CK3D! WH4T P4RT 4R3 YOU ON 4ND Y3S 1'M T4LK1NG L1K3 T3R3Z1 3V3N THOUGH N3PET4 1S MY F4VOR1T3!" Mei somehow manages to say in this odd way.

"As the country of Japan, yes I am good with electronics and I do like video games." He holds up kingdom of the hearts, "Before MeiMei-chun came in, I was playing this."

MeiMei spits out the faygo she was drinking, "Gog, that stuff is horrible! But Matesprite? Eridan, that's why you're my least favorite. Not one of them flush for you, ok!" Japan looks confused at what she just said.

"What's a matesprite?" he asks.

"This is America's online story whatever, don't wanna know. Now photo bucket sounds so scary to me! I'm only a few sweeps older then the trolls!"

"This is weirder then my anime languge." Japan shakes his head and reads the next letter.

**Nihao Japan,**

**hello. I'm amihan. I'm also socially awkward so I'm sorry in advance about that..**

**anyway, I suppose I should start off by asking you a few questions.. first, who would you consider as your three closest friends?**

**second, what's your favorite thing to do in your freetime?**

**and last, (..doyoulovechina) what is your least favorite country?**

**again, I'm sorry for my awkward-ness. hopefully it'll go away as I write more.**

**-Amihan-**

"It is ok. I am not ok with other people also. Germany, Italy and Grecce are probably my closet friends. I watch anime and create new products." Japan quickly pulls out a leter but Mei stops him.

"read in between the words, Do you love China?"

-Sakura-Trees-

Lets see if Japan awsers! XP


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I made up this thing where one reviewer gets to appear in each chapter. This chapter is…

America: ZeroLuver567

Me: TT~TT IU was going to say that…Well… here's the next addition!

-Sakura-Tree-

"Hey Japan! Guess what!" MeiMei glomps Japan. "You still haven't awsner if you love China or not."

"Not now Mei-chan, I'm trying to make dinner." Japan pushed the smaller girl off while trying not to spill the rice. He had already gotten everything ready for the sushi that they were having tonight. The rice had taken awhile to cook.

"I'm here!" A girl's voice yelled. The said girl kicked open the front door. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and wore a Zero from Vampire Knight consplay outfit.

"Zero-chan! You're too earlier! Go back outside!" MeiMei started to usher the other girl out.

"Since she's already here, why not just read her letter next?" Japan held up Zero's letter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Mei sweatdrops.

**Thats awesome! I'm in the middle of making a Kaito scarf right now! So I have to ask... was Italy Misty?**

**Anyways I'm a Larxene cosplayer, and I also can cosplay as Misa Misa from Deathnote... Haven't done it yet tho, goth clothes don't suit me very well.**

**And I am SO going to look up that video. TO GOOGLE!**

***HUGS Japan and the author***

**Good bye for now!**

**Zero-chan**

"Yes, Italy was Misty. Germany-san was Brock and I was Ash. It was awkward when Italy wore the Misty outfit. He actually wore the one with short pants and short top." Japan sighs and thinks to himself, _I really should breathe before I do that. _"Germany-san was blushing."

"Go fish!" Zero reached for a card, glaring at MeiMei.

"No fair! You cheated."

"All's fair in love and war! I think…OH and the video is called MMD- Vocaloid x Hetalia- Honey Honey by the way!" Mei picks up a kitty hat and puts it on. "I'm making a Nepeta consplay outfit. I just started working on the hat."

Zero holds up another letter, "Next one?"

**Dear Japan,**

**I forgot to mention this: I'm currently learning karate right now (I have a green belt) and I'm wondering if you know any good tips on how to succeed at it... do you know?**

**From,**

**ShunKazamis-Girl**

"You must practice everyday. Do stretches and always trying to do the things in karate you are bad at." Japan says.

"That's not really good." Japan looks at Mei for a moment.

"Sorry I couldn't give any better advice. I don't really give advice that often and karate just come naturally to me.

"I wanna try!" Zero does the tornado kick and knocks off a vase. In slow mode, you could see Mei scream 'Oh no' and Japan doing a epic dive under the vase, catching it.

"I just read the next one."

**Dear Mr Japan,**

**Your welcome. I just heard from my siblings that the disaster was REALLY hard on you, and I just wanted to make sure you were doi well!**

**Thanks. yeah. Im kind of like that a lot, I blame it on ADHD/ADD and coffee... Not a good mix.**

**Ah. I figured she'd figure some way to make it so. I'm not supposed to put anything alcoholic in it, but I do if I want to Pull a prank or get revenge on my siblings, I just spike it before they have something important.**

**Goodbye,**

**Wisconsin**

"Yes, that disaster was really bad. I had another one at the same place again." He nods. "Maybe this would have been different if I was on a lot of faults."

"SRIPRISE GLOMP!" Zero glomps Japan as he freezes up. Mei tries to pull her off.

"Come on! You can't glomp Japan without me!" She yells.

**Dear Mr. Japan**

**Yes I imagine that the Asain Family is a lot more hectic than mine at least there's only fifty of us. Yea I think that- good work on grabbing that Mr. Japan. I wonder what China will do once he gets it back. Weird the way you to act I thought you were related.**

**Sincerely**

**Samantha Lynne Jones (Wisconsin)**

"The Asian family is pretty hectic." Japan and MeiMei say at the same time when they managed to get Zero off.

"Really Zero-chan. That's my job to glomp him!" Mei scolds her.

"Sorry Japan." Zero bows.

"MeiMei-chan considers herself to be a part of my family. Surprisingly, I am ok with that." The nation looks at the girl who was now rolling around on the ground, chewing on the cat hat.

"You're now my official non-related brother Kiku!" She said.

"What about me?" She looks at her new friend, Zero.

"You're my partner in crime! I got an ideal! Wanna see what America's up to?"

"Ok! Time to stalk!" And with that, both girls ran out and Japan facepalmed.

**Dear Japan and MeiMei,**

**You wanna know what happened between Kiku and Louis? Umm... Well, Dad was out to pick up the huge load of pizza that he ordered along with Delaware, and New York suggested that some of us go outside to play a game of baseball to pass the time. After some of us left, Louisiana hatched her plot. Virginia, you take over.**

_Certainly, Leroy. After Illinois, New York, Texas, and a couple other states left, Nevade passed out dinks. I already had my tea, so I polietly refused. Good thing I did, because apparently Louisiana teamed up with Nevada to spike them with alcohol. After a few minutes, the only sober ones were Japan, Louisiana, Nevada, and I. That's when Nevada suggested that we play Seven Minutes in Heaven.  
><em>**  
>I knew that something was wrong, ESPECIALLY whenthe card that Japan (was pressured to) picked was Louisiana's. But that -eyetwitch- French-American pushed meinto a seperate room and locked the door. The window was locked too, so I pulled out my spell book and used a teleportation spell. But it bachfired and Illinois, New York, and texas appeared. After rapidly telling the what happened, Texas used his gun to blast the door open and Illinois and New York ran out and freed Japan from the turn now Leroy.<strong>

**Yeah, so that's what happened. Luckily we saved him just in time, since he was only one minute in the closet. Don't worry, Dad scolded Louisiana and Nevada when he came back.  
><strong>**  
>Hmmph, must you ruin my fun?<strong>****

_**GAH! Louisiana, what are you doing here?**_****

**Get out of this letter right now, you bloody frog!**

**I will when you do, Black Lamb of Brookland~! Ohonhonhonhon~!  
><strong>**  
>I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!<strong>

_**Ah, um, gotta go now! I have sisters to prevent a catfight from now. -_-  
><strong>_**  
>From, Leroy O'Hare Jones, the State of Illinois!<strong>

_**And Elizabeth Kirkland-Jones, the State of Virginia.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Along with Louis Bonnefoy-Jones, the State of Louisiana~!******

**Get. Out. You. Imbecile.**

**Non~!******

_**Good grief...**_

"I underlined Louisiana, italics with Virginia and normal for Illinois so it would be easier!" Mei jumps in from the window.

"Welcome back you two." _And it finally got quiet. _Japan thinks. "That one minute with her scar me more then South Korea ever will." He shivers. "At least the other sates got there in time otherwise I would be stuck in a metal hospital."

"No! Not the white coat!" Mei screams. Zero holds out a coat.

"Like my new coat? It's white, buckles up nicely so I can hug myself but if I wanna hurt myself, I have to run into a wall." She says. The other girl stares at her.

"How do you know?"

**Dear Japan**

**That is why I hate bosses, and plus America's new boss isn't the best one, he promised to save the shuttle program in my place and did he do that? NO! He just decided to shut it down instead of saving it, that is another reason why I hate bosses. Oh yeah, I might drop by your house soon, and I mean REAL soon, and tell Alaska to QUIT IMITATING RUSSIA! you will know its me because I cosplay as Rin Kagamine in her Meltdown outfit, only my eyes are wrong, they are green instead of blue.**

**Later**

**Tsuki  
><strong>

"OH, your probably going to be in the next chapter! Only if I get more letters though. I'll be consplaying as Gakupo then!" Mei smiles.

"Isn't he a guy?" Zero asks her new buddy.

"Yes, but I'll be the genderbent version of him."

"Germany still dislikes that certain boss. I didn't think that his boss was correct also but sometimes the minds of your people take over yours so." Japan drifts off, remembering WW2.

"Alaska is Russia's kid since America got him from the Russian anyway. What is really weird is that Washington considers Alaska to be her older brother even if she's older then him. What a weird world we live in." MeiMei looks up from her sketchbook. "That's why he acts like him."

**Kumasta Kuya (older brother) Japan!**

**It's me the republic of the Philippines! *goes to hug him but stops* Oh yeah you don't like hugs...Sorry *bows***

**Anyways how are you? I haven't seen you science S. Korea's huge kareoke party! He's having another pretty soon. Would you like to come? You can bring your nice friend! *points to MeiMei and smiles brightly* Hope to see you soon Kuya!**

**-Philippines ^_^**

**P.S. I sent you guys some mangos and tangerines! And that CD you were asking about...**

"I'm ok, better then I was at S. Korea's karaoke party. How are you doing? I haven't seen most of the southern Asain Nations in a while." Somehow, Japan managed to avoid MeiMei's surprise glomp and she falls into the wall.

"Owie…I wanna go! Maybe Taiwan and I could plan something." The other people step away from Mei who had an evil smile on her face.

"Can I come to the karaoke party too?" Zero smiles at the imaginary ghost image of the Philippines. "Please?"

"Zero-chan! There's mangos and tangerines! Mei holds up a CD, "And a cd that Japan was asking about." The said nation takes the cd and walks into the other room.

"Wait Japn! There's still another letter left!" Zero runs in after him.

**Hi Japan! Daijobedesuka? (i probably spelt wrong, from memory, its suppised to be how are you)**

**Anyways! Im SilentShisou, or Batz, im the personification of Nebraska, Dad(America...) Said i should write to you, i was going to anyway, your more awesome then Prussia!**

**1) What do u think of Yaoi? I support it, did you create it though?**

**2) Do countries get physical injuries wgen hurt? Like with your tsunami, did you get a scar from it?**

**3) I dare you to glomp Greece, while wearing kitty ears, paws and tails (i want pics)**

**Love ya! Sayanara!(probably spelt that wrong too...im still learning your language)**

"Dude you're Nebraska? Do you get tease for your name?" Mei asks.

"It's New-bras-ka!" Alaska laughs at his joke and Washington appears out of no where, hitting him in the head with a branch.

"Now that's not nice! Apologize to your sibling."

"Sorry." Alaska mutters and Washington drags him out(again)

"Uh, yes I did cr4eate it, and I am considered an otaku at my house." Japan starts while Mei finishes it for him.

"Yes, he supports it!"

"He does?" Zero yells from the other room, probably watching the CD.

"The countries do get scars from when the get hurt. From the tsunami I hadn't gotten a scar but from the earthquake I had gotten a really bad headache and got hurt when I had shoke from the aftershocks."

"He fell down the stairs. It was really bad and it took alt of taiger balm or so I heard from China. He wouldn't let me see Japan because he thought itt was really bad." She kicks the floor.

"That must really suck. Want some candy?" Zero hold up a box of treats that appeard out of nowhere.

"No thanks but Zero. Go get Greece right now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Hao everyone!

Since some of you I think don't read my blue exorcist fic so I have to say one thing. I won't be able to update any more stories and this one, my holy crap one and Welcome to true cross will be the only ones I can update.

I got a D in Spanish and my mom isn't allowing for me to update on the computer so I am so sorry!

And the person in this chapter is….

**Sailor Phoenix Black! **

Ok, in order to chose who will be in the next chapter, I'll probably use the first person who reviewed this story then random. Well, here's the next chapter!

-Sakura-Tree-

"I'll grab his feet, you grab his arms!" Something got smashed outside, "Come on! We have to get him in!" Mei and Japan look out to see this: Zeroluver and another girl carrying Greece who was sleeping as usual. The girl in the Rin Kagami Meltdown outfit smiles at MeiMei but one thing was off about the consplayer. Her eyes were green not blue. Mei nods and grabs Japan, putting him in kitty ears, paws and tail. She whips out her camera and takes a picture.

"MeiMei-chan, what are you doing?" Japan asks her.

"Remember in the last one, you were dared to glomp Greece wearing that?" The other two girls managed to bring in the sleeping nation.

"Zero-chan, you already had your turn." Mei said.

"I know but I had to bring the new girl over." She twirls in a circle and lights flash behind her, "Meet Tsuki!" Tsuki shyly waves and Mei hugs her.

"Yeah! Now, Zero-chan, out." The said girl nods and disappears in a poof of smoke.

"How about we read the letters?" Tsuki holds up some letters.

**Dear Japan, Mei-chi, and Alaska**

**A-hem, Alaska, DON'T LET AMERICA TAKE ME AWAY, HE THINKS I'M STARTING TO BECOME LIKE RUSSIA, AND HE IS TAKING ME TO THE RAPIST, DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! just not France, not the rapist. ANYWAY, I still hate bosses, why do we need them again? Although, I want you to do a dare, use your awesome ninja skills and steal some stuff from America, like his food, and replace it with healthier options, and well, that's it, and I need some help from Italy, mainly his mafia side, I need to take care of certain people *coughAlaska,France,andPrussiacough* All I have to say for now.**

**Later**

**Tsuki**

"Don't worry! I won't let him!" Alaska pulls out his fish and bodyguards Tsuki.

"They are our bosses and we can't choose who they are." Japan shrugs, "That is for our people or our government to decide. Take America's food and swap it?"

"After you glomp Greece of course!" Mei holds out her camera.

"Hey Greece?" The said nation wakes up and Japan glomps him with Mei's camera going off. He tries to get off the other nation but it seemed like Greece had fell asleep again. Now Japan was stuck in the sleeping nation's arms.

"Here you go SilentShisou!" Mei hands over the pictures. A loud slap was heard and they turned around to see Tsuki had slapped Alaska. The said state laid on the ground knocked out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" She screamed and looked up, noticing everyone in shock. "Weren't you going to read the next letter?"

**Dear Kuya Japan and Meimei (and any vistors over when you receive this letter!),**

That's good that you are doing well kuya! I'm also doing well!

**Everyone has been queit busy these days huh? (Southern Asian Nations)It's getting hard to take seistias now =_= Oh! And about South Korea's Kareoke party I'm sure Zero-chan can come! The more the merrier,po! But my only question is how Russia snuck in the last party. I was sure Kuya China locked the ... *shutters* Nevermind, po! Now here are my questions:**

**1. What is your favorite food, po?**

**2. Do you still have your Nihonloid costume? :3**

**(I saw a picture on Prussia's blog)**

**Salamat po!(thank you)**

**-Philippines**

"Zero-chan, MeiMei and Tsuki will probably be the only ones coming. I don't want another reply of last years." Japan shivers.

"Russia, karaoke and Asian Nations. Do I really want to know?" Tsuki sits on Alaska's (dead) body like a chair.

"I have a lot of favorite food but my Nihonloid costume?"

MeiMei pulls out her laptop, "Prussia's blog…Found it!" Tsuki dashes over.

"Where?"

"So this is the clothing I found earlier in his closet?" Mei tilts her head.

"Why were you in his closet?"

"Tsuki, why wouldn't I be?"

"So you come out of the closet?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, I still have the Nihonloid costume." Japan sighs and reads the next letter.

**Mr. Japan**

**Yes that's what I though but at least there's more distance between you so that should help somewhat. Yea I know about adopted siblings remember Alaska she was adopted a while a go.**

**Dad is at a spa at the moment he was feeling a bit overstressed so we sent him there. Good luck stalking.**

**Sincerely**

**Samantha L. Jones**

"Uh, Alaska's a guy here. Well, my Alaska is." Mei smiles, "I got a lot of pictures from stalking!"

"Sometimes, I wish I could go to the spa." Japan gets a card handed to him.

"After I free you from the letters then you can go!"

"Arigato MeiMei-chan."

"NOW LET ME GLOMP YOU!"

"At least she didn't say marry me." Tsuki says but was ignored.

**Hi, Papa! *hugs***

**Remember me? I'm the Pokemon Region of Unova (Isshu in Japanese)! You raised Me, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh from small children, remember?**

**I was wondering how you were feeling since that earthquake incident about a year ago. The other regions and I have been really worried about you! The Pokemon have been restless too. I would have contacted you sooner, but that stupid Team Plasma kept causing trouble, so I was busy dealing with them. Sorry for not being able to help out! T~T**

**If there's anything you need, remember, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and I will be there for you, just like when you were there for us!**

**~Unova**

"Isshu! I'm glad to hear from you. Yes, it has been a long time since you had left. I'm ok from the earthquake. The city had been repaired but the second one wasn't any help. If all of you are restless, the Pokémon will be." Japan said.

"Dude that was the longest thing I had ever heard you say." Mei was in shock and Tsuki shakes her head and then goes into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I wish that I could have helped you with Team Plasma also." He looks into the kitchen to see pasta sauce covering the walls.

"I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE SCOND AND YOU'VE ALREADY-oh, a muffin!" Mei munches on said pastry. "Don't worry about the Pokémon research! I love Pokémon ever since I was a baby! You're talking to a Pokefan here! I already finished Diamond, Pearl, heart gold, soul silver, and-mpuh!" Her mouth was covered by Tsuki.

"We don't want her to go on about all of the games now do we?"

"But I haven't even gotten to the game boy games yet!"

"NO WAY!"

Japan sighs and winces as a fight was heard in the background that involved mochi and a bowl of grapes. "Please send in your letters."

-Sakura-Tree-

Hey everyone who is reading this! I'm not MeiMeiaru8 but a family friend that had to upload this to her account. She emailed this to me the day she was able to go on the computer so I'm just uploading it now. Remember, she won't be able to upload for a while so pleases don't get angry at her! Even you Toons-girl. Please review and send more letters!


	10. Ninjas and burgers

MeiMeiaru8: I don't own anyone except for myself!

Sorry guys. No new person now but I'm still going to use the people that already appeared for a bit.

**HI EVERYONE! I AM NOT MEIMEIARU8 BUT I WILL ADD COMMENTS SCINE I AM HER BETA READER! OR HER SISTER BEALRUS!**

No that isn't her real name but yes she is my beta reader so if there is any mistakes 8whispers* blame it on her!

-Sakura Tree-

Slowly, he drops form the ceiling without a sound. He checked to see if he still had the small package and slowly slinked out of the shadows and to under the table. His target was clueless, chatting on the phone.

"Dude! The Tacosorars would win! It would kick his butt to England and back!" The blonde man paused, listing to the person talking to him. "I know he wouldn't like to see a tacosorars but can you imaging the look on his face? THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!" The person hidden in the shadows sighs, blowing his bangs out of his way. A loud boom emitted from outside of the grand doors of the room and phone man drops the phone running out, proclaiming:

"THE HERO IS COMING!" The hidden one takes that as his sing and sprints toward the target near the table.

A hamburger, sitting all nice and greasy on a plate. How can he eat this? He thought as he swapped the burger with a vegetable one.

"JAPAANNNN!" A small girl (An. Hey! I'm as tall as China) ran in. "He's coming!" The ninja magically swaps his clothes with his normal one just as the blond was coming in. (AN. Don't ask how, Japan's just magic)

"Yo! Japan bro! whatcha doing in here?"

"I had left my briefcase in here." Japan picks up the briefcase that the small girl (AN. HEY!) handed and walks out. America shrugs and grabs his burger and bits into it.

"HOLY CHOCLITE BATMAN!"


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter won't have any new people sadly but if maybe some people that already have appeared on a bit!

I DON'T OWN! THIS IS WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION!

-Sakura-Tree-

"Your letter delivery." The mailman says handing MeiMei the pile of letters.

"Zero-chan? Why are you the mail person?"

"Long story."

{Flashback}

_"Why do you want the letters?" The real mailman cowers in the corner holding out the bag of letters._

_"I'm one heck of a fan girl." And with that, Zero-chan takes the bag, the keys to the truck and the man's hat and drives to Japan's house._

{Flashback end}

"Rubber chickens are pretty good to use." MeiMei shakes her head at her friend.

"I still think woks are better." She leaves her friend on the porch and goes inside, "Japan! More letters. The first one is from Tsuki!"

**Dear Japan**

**Sorry for murdering Alaska, he was annoying me, and MeiMei, oh my goodness, POKEFANS, UNITE! Right now I'm feeling brain dead, so I'm going to close off this letter now**

**Signed**

**Tsuki**

"I don't think you murdered Alaska-san. He is still alive and is digging through my fridge trying to find some salmon sushi. I have already given this to MeiMei-chan but you can also have one." Japan hands the new Pokémon game to Zero-chan, who was waiting outside the door. She leaves to deliver it to Tsuki.

"That's my sushi!" Mei screams at the Alaskan.

**Japan**

**Tell him I said hi and what stalking it better not be pictures of me.**

**Perhaps I'll take you sometime I've heard if a spa that has baths that used mud made from volcanic soil that's supposed to be good for your skin.**

**Samantha L Jones**

"I will tell him that you said hi. The spying photos are not of you but of other countries." Japan quietly flips through the pictures. "MeiMei-chan, how did you mange to take of a picture of a German sparkle party? Is that Switzerland-san?"

"I heard they were having a sparkle party so I went!" Mei tries to shove Alaska back into the collar but he manages to escape running around the house.

"I have spas that use the hot springs here. Sometime I would like to go to that spa with the volcanic soil."

**Dear Japan,**

**Since you invented cosplay as well as anime... any favourite anime character that you like to cosplay in? Also, I wanna see you wearing that costume of it.. I bet Mei would want to take a picture of it.**

**From,**

**ShunKazamis-Girl**

"There isn't really a favorite anime character I like to consplay as. It changes a lot. MeiMei-chan wants me to consplay as Itachi from Naruto though."

"Actually, my sister paid me 50 bucks for you to." Mei holds up her panda purse. "I think you'll look pretty hot."

Japan's eyes get wide from the next letter. "C-China-san?" he stammers.

**Ni hao, Japan!**

**It has been a while, aru, and I have been a little worried. How have you been, aru? Have you been eating right? Has anyone found your Henti stash aru? I still can't believe that my house has been empty for so long, aru... Not counting the weekly visits from Yong Soo, aru *shiver* ...Oh**

**Oh Hello Mei Mei! How have you been, aru? Please look out for Japan, since I am not there for him. I apologize for that, aru. I really miss you, Japan, so please come and visit, aru.**

**Love,**

**Yao**

"China-san?" Both say. Japan finally manages to find his voice.

"I'm fine and yes I have been eating right."

"Only if you count eating too much salt alright!"

"Mei-chan, you eat too much soy sauce. I don't think anyone has found my henti stash." Japan mumbles .

"So this is what his ox is?" Japan tries to take the said box out of Mei's hands but she runs until Tsuki grabs her. She hands the box to Japan.

"I have also gotten weekly visits from South Korea-san but I think Mei-chan has stopped him from coming in."

"China! I'm great! I will look out for Japan since now he's my brother."

"I never said I would agree to that."

"But you never said no. Me and Japan will visit you. Will you marry me?"

"Please don't be rude." Japan shakes her head at her.

**Hey its me Zero-chan!**

**Soooo Japan... has anyone told you that you are the adorableest of all the nations? Cause you are just so cute! Also have you ever seen HetaOni? (I don't want to ask any related questions till I know... XD)**

**Anyways thats all! I hope my crazyness doesn't freak you out too much.**

**And to the author THANKS FOR PUTTING ME IN THE LAST CHAPTER! (And in this one momentarily) You are really awesome!**

**~Zero-chan**

"Hai. There are people that have told me I am the cutest like you and MeiMei. I watched Hetaoni with MeiMei-chan before. The toilet with the beer and rice is one of Korea-san's ideals when we wear younger. No your crazyness doesn't scare me."

"Yes Japan is magical isn't he." Zero-chan gets shot in the head with a marshmallow gun, "Omg Japan BWAHAHAHAHA AMERICA U SO CLULESS! THAT WAS EPIC! :) That is all I have to say to that display of ninja excellence Japan."

"Arigato Zero-chan."

"Zero-chan out!" She throws smoke pellets to the ground but when they cleared she still stood there. "I'll just take the window." She jumps out and drives the mail truck away.

Tsuki looks in from the kitchen eating fried ice cream, "AHAHAHAHAHA, TAKE THAT MOM, THANKS JAPAN!" she yells at America who stood on the steps.

"I'm guessing that proved that you had something to do you the veggie burger."


End file.
